injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Rose (Multiverse Saga)
Ruby Rose is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Ruby is a character from the series of internet, RWBY, created by Rooster Teeth Productions. History Events in Multiverse: CIVIL WAR during the events of Civil War, Ruby at the beginning was in favor of the registry, as Tony Stark (Iron Man) convinced that was the right thing to do, but after the death of Bill Foster (goliath) for a robotic clone of thor, and see the atrocities that them were arrested heroes, Ruby decides to change sides along with Spider-Man, but tony allows you to leave, but they manage to escape with minor injuries , but at such times as when are in the sewers are attacked by some members of the Thunderbolts mandates by S.H.I.E.L.D. to capture to ruby and Spider-Man, but in the process almost kill them, but in those moments arrive Punisher and Red Hood, killing two members of the Thunderbolts, Punisher and Red Hood take them to the hideout of the anti-registration to obtain urgent medical assistance for injuries that both she and Spider-Man received by the ThunderBolts, later ruby (already recovered) would participate in the final battle as a member of the anti-registration and later it would keep hidden along with the Secret Avengers in the House of Dr. Strange after the surrender of Captain america. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Sniper Semblance: Ruby launches up to five bullets from Crescent Rose across the screen. * Semblance: Speed: Ruby turns into rose petals and dashes forward. Can phase through projectiles and get Ruby behind her opponent. * Red Missile: Ruby fires Crescent Rose behind her to launch herself at her opponent, then slashes them across the chest. * Cross Clip: Ruby fires up to three cross clips at the opponent. These are more powerful than the Sniper Semblance, but don't do as much combo damage. * Petal Twirl: Ruby spins around with her scythe outstretched, doing rapid combo damage. Grab Rose Tornado: Ruby kicks the opponent and fires behind her body, propelling herself at the opponent. She then spins with Crescent Rose outstretched, catching the opponent with a flurry of slashes, ending with one final slash that sends the opponent flying. Super Move Rose Rocket: Ruby uses her Semblance to dash forward at extremely high speeds, slicing her foe multiple times when she passes them before stopping, various pieces of debris following her to hit her opponent. Ultimate Attack '''Last Rose: '''Ruby launches the opponent into the air then start to attack him with the Crescent Rose repeatedly to then then shoot him with the Crescent Rose shaped his Rifle several times and then give a last cutting the opponent which makes this fall to the ground. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Points Crescent Rose at the opposing team with an excited smile on her face. '''Exit: '''Ruby waves goodbye at the camera and aims Crescent Rose at the ground and fires, propelling herself offscreen. '''Taunt: '''Twirls Crescent Rose and says "I could do this all day!" or "Come on, let's go!" Alternate Costumes Ruby_3.png|Primary Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|secondary Ruby_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|uniform Image Non Disponible.jpg|Yautja Costum/Predator Costum Weapon CrescentRose_Scythe.png|Crescent Rose (Scythe form) CrescentRose_Gun.png|Crascent Rose (Rifle form) Trivia * a great deal of respect can be noticed by Captain america, superman, and Optimus Prime in his dialogues. * He was more impressed of the characters such as superman, shazam, goku, etc, for its great power. * in the vault, you can unlock a video where you can see how Ruby gives you about when tapping the screen to then say "Hi" to the player. * He is the Member more youthful of the New Justice Avengers, with only 15 years old. * In an of the missions of the game, more specifically "the initiation", ruby is has that face to a Yautja (Predator), if is you defeat, is will get a costume for ruby with a great like with which used them yautjas when hunt. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)